The Power To Love
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: She didn't think he'd ever rescue her again. She didn't want to forgive him after all he's done. But once he returns, can she find the power to love him again? Pairings inside.


'Kay guys

'**Kay guys! I've never ever written a story besides Naruto fanfics, so I'll try one of my favorite pairings! Something different. You'll find out soon enough!! Hehe… Read and Review! **

**The Power To Love**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

"Mmmph…" I groaned. Where am I? This is just so wrong… what happened again? I remembered an evil laugh, a bright light, and then total darkness.

"Ah! She's finally awakened!" a voice entered my thoughts. Sounds familiar… A bit awkward-sounding, and very cheerful…

"Starfire?" I mumbled.

"You remember! I am so glad we were able to save you!!" I opened my eyes just in time to find Starfire about to hug me.

"Starfire, no. She needs rest!" another voice, something a bit more emotionless, something that almost sounded like a monotone.

"Raven." I was sure this time, who it was. I turned my head and saw myself staring at Raven.

I sat up this time. I saw Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"You were in a fight with Gizmo and Mammoth. We were around and decided to help you. After all, you were on our side…" Robin said. I noticed the past tense, were. I didn't mention it.

"But how did you find me?" I asked. They couldn't have been wandering around because of me. That was just too coincidental.

"Your savior… uhm… will be coming around in a little while…" Beastboy glanced at the others. They exchanged looks. What was with that? I'd be so grateful for the dude who saved my butt.

"Do not be confused, friend! Everything will be explained to you!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Everyone exchanged glances again, looking worried. "What's with the looks?" I said, annoyed.

"Well. I don't really know how to say this, but you might be a little… surprised…who saved you." Cyborg answered my question. I raised an eyebrow. What could he be talking about? I was never surprised.

"Just wait. Your question will be answered." Robin said assuringly. He gave me a small smile.

"Can I… rest?" I asked timidly.

"Sure. Just rest… you need the strength to-" Beastboy was cut off, apparently by Raven, who gave him a glare.

"Strength for what?" I asked, knowing they wouldn't answer anyway.

"Don't think about it. Just close your eyes…" Raven told me. And I succumbed to it and fell into a deep sleep…

--

"-should be here by now." I heard Robin pacing back and forth. What time was it? How long had I been sleeping? Instinct told me to eavesdrop a bit, so I kept my eyes closed.

"What could be taking him so long?" Starfire asked, also worried.

"Shut up, all of you." Raven commanded. "I'll try to get in touch with him…" I knew that Raven was meditating, trying to find his thoughts, or whatever…

"He could've at least tried to communicate. That's the whole reason we gave him the communicator." Robin said, apparently annoyed.

"Be patient, Robin. He might be trying to find the right words to say to… her." Cyborg told him. What, they can't say my name anymore? Time to wake up.

I sat up from the couch. Everyone smiled at me, except for Raven, who was meditating.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing important." Robin let the question pass. At this moment, Raven opened her eyes.

"He's outside the tower. He's coming in." Everyone's eyes bulged open. They rushed outside the room, leaving me on the couch.

"Hey wait! Are you gonna leave me here?" I asked, not bothering to get up from the couch.

Starfire turned around to face me. "Stay here… Please… and good luck." She stepped out of the room.

Good luck? For what?

I heard voices outside the room.

"You can do this…"

"Stay calm…"

"Don't give her any reason to-"

They were cut off as the door opened. I could see the titans gathered around the outside, not bothering to come in. But my gaze focused on the boy who was standing in the doorway. No…

He walked closer to me. I could see him trembling under his façade. The door slided back closed, and I heard the titans going into their own rooms, giving us privacy.

He walked closer. And closer. I couldn't take it. I flew out of the couch and into his arms. "Kid Flash…" I said his name over and over again.

"Jinx…" he murmured, and buried his face in my hair.

--

How was that? Hehe… read and review dudes!


End file.
